zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Anonymous1
User talk:Dr.Anonymous1/Archive 1 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 2 User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 3 Page Lock Hello, sorry to bother you, but could you please lock my talk page, User talk:GamePlaya3159, to autoconfirmed only. I have another user going to all of the wiki's I've contributed to, stalking me, and leaving me harassing messages. Thanks and much appreciated! I'm sorry for all the trouble. :( - GamePlaya3159 (Talk) Reply - Thank You Kindly! :) The stalker is Lucas.Kruuse (AKA Orga4000), a user who was removed from South Park Archives for being generally annoying, making counter productive edits, and leaving rude messages to me and other admins on many other wikis. Since being blocked, he has gone to the other wiki's I've edited at and left me and my other admins harassing messages. He and his puppet account have since been blocked. I haven't introduced myself, and I apologize for not doing so. I am GamePlaya3159 and I am the/a bureaucrat at South Park Archives. I used to watch Invader Zim when I was younger and hold it to be one of my most favorite television shows. I had aspirations for joining your wiki, as I have some really good ideas from my experiences on South Park Archives. This whole debacle, has hindered this significantly, but I still hope to contribute here some day. (I apologize for not having a proper signature, as it is a template.) -GamePlaya3159 Late Reply Apologies for the late reply; it would be convenient to have 25 hour days. Anyways, an example of what I considered to be harassing is the messages themselves. Consistently after interacting with said individual, be it a ban or a passive aggressive edit summary asking to be left alone, he would go to all the wikis listed on my profile and leave more messages. The content of the messages wasn't all that bad, except for several that followed this theme. (Link to Avatar wiki with a message he left for another South Park Archives admin). The point at which I found the messages harassing was when it resumed after asking him, directly, to leave me alone. Here's a creepy one: here. Seeing Zim when it came out was incredible; it was definitely a unique show and I was devastated when it was canceled. The planned episode's plots and recordings sound like they would make a perfect conclusion to the series. Oh how I wish for the series to come back, they already have a head start. As for the ideas I had, a lot of them involved standardization. I definitely do not have OCD, but I'm fairly particular. For example, on South Park Archives, every single characters' page follows a certain format. Every single episode page, and their subpages, follow a certain format. There are portals and navigation templates that make things easy for users to find pages and read more. We even have organized projects for editing larges portions of the wiki. They're just some ideas. Zim is very fortunate, in that there is a definitive amount of canonical information, which should make it easier to make this the best place for any information Zim. ~GamePlaya3159 Proposal for gallery change Hey Dr Anonymous (yep, I am here.), I have a proposal for the gallery. On the Making Fiends wiki, they have a nice look to their gallery. Here's what it looks like. http://makingfiends.wikia.com/wiki/Gallery:Super_Evil I think it's a good idea because it would be much easier for fellow editors to add to the gallery pages, plus it resizes it for you. I'm about to tell Olivia about it. If you both agree, I'm up to remodeling the pages. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I do apologize for posting my fanfic in the wrong place, I am new here. I'll move it right away. Thanks for letting me know =)Jaisy Bohn (talk) 01:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy Hey, I just wanted to tell you that your really nice, just wanted to point that out. And thanks to you I'm writing my fanfics on blog posts now so...No more of that mistake haha =) Hi, Thank you for leaving a message on my Talk Page. I hope I will enjoy the Wikia and have a nice day~! ~Invader-Mas Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for commenting on my fanfic...Did you really think it was that good?Jaisy Bohn (talk) 23:09, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy I guess your right about the whole critism thing...But I'm just an amateur writer. But about the part about you really liking it, thank you. I have other one's out right now you should read them. One is called "The Voting of Doom" another one is called "ZADR Love" and the last one is an Invader Zim movie!!! Their not really finished yet, but you should read them and comment on them.Jaisy Bohn (talk) 00:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy Sure you can tell me the ending idea you had...And the fan pairing thing, I don't know why so many people don't like ZADR...By the way, I didn't get the violence idea from my imagination, I got it from Youtube where people post Invader Dib trailors that's where I got the idea. But your ending idea, tell me. Please.Jaisy Bohn (talk) 01:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy That's good, but I think I'm just gonna delete the movie script...It doesn't follow anything Invader ZIM is about...But I like the ideas...I'll still continue to write the episode scripts but it's gonna take time to get the exact movie script.Jaisy Bohn (talk) 16:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy Your right and thanks =) I hope to get better at writing Invader ZIM episodes.Jaisy Bohn (talk) 19:27, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy Thanks =) I try to be a good writer for the future.Jaisy Bohn (talk) 23:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy By the way, can you read my new Invader ZIM script??? It's called The Weakness, I want you to read it and comment on it please.Jaisy Bohn (talk) 23:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy Hahaha, I know right? And I know it's not finished yet. I'm going to finish it.Jaisy Bohn (talk) 00:18, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy HELLOOO. Nice to meetcha! I'm (obviously) Guezz_WUT24. Thanks for the "hello"! You can find me on other wikis, like the IZ fanon wiki, Sporum wiki, etc. I'l probably be on this wiki for a while, though. Signed, Guezz_WUT24. :P Thanks for fixin' up that Ben 10 Omniverse thing I posted on Zim's Base! You're welcome. I just noticed the ships just looked like those Martian machines cuz, well... The War of the Worlds is sci-fi, and I love sci-fi. :P Crazy people don't like sci-fi. :P I have made 15 edits and the badges say I've only made 12!InVADER Solo (talk) 13:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC)InVADER Solo Sup Eh, nothing much. Hanging out in pajamas, working on AP Studio stuff. Since I've been so missing in action lately I decided to hop on for a little bit and do some actual edits lmfao. What's up bro. Dykeatron (talk) 02:41, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually, That post wasn't.... me. I never said myself I was leaving. My little sister posted that, "for giggles". She also posted on my facebook that I like watching My Little Pony, and I like the Twilight saga. I'll go remove the blog post right now, I am still editing here. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 17:52, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey doctor. I think it's time to update the poll on the page. It was over 6 months ago when it posted, and it's time to update it with something fresh. I also have to update the main page in a sec. You'll find out soon enough. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 02:44, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Cast and Crew Wow, ok, that really does look like an issue. I'm seeing a page for the cast, crew, AND a cast and crew page. What I'm thinking is, trash both the cast and crew pages. The "cast and crew" page says it has no content on it. Just take whatever was in the separate cast and crew pages and put them on the main "cast and crew" page. Then it can be cleaned up into something that's actually readable. Dykeatron (talk) 23:23, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, now that I think of it, having a masterlist of crew members that really doesn't tell you anything about them would be really annoying to keep up with. I don't think we have a TON of cast and crew pages, but that sounds like a good idea, yeah. Also, yes, the Irken monitor idea sounds good. Who made those, anyway? Making one sounds like it would be annoying. Dykeatron (talk) 06:13, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, that should work. Thanks for alerting me about that hot mess, haha. Dykeatron (talk) 00:13, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah. Why? (Was like a few months ago). Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Comments Why are comments off? Yes Ok I don't know how I did it, but I think I just messed somethin' up. I was just trying to upload a drawing of Dib I made for a blog post, but I think it messed somethin' up. Can you see if it ruined something, and if it did, delete it? That would make me feel better. Well uh, I don't know how to... delete things, parsay. I'm still a noob. Just need to know how to delete. Sorry if I sound stupid for that... Thanks for the tip, but uh, it's a slideshow. I think I overwrote something. Hey, I know the Invader ZIM script "Voting of the Doomed" has already been written, I just decided to write it my own way...Okay truth be told, I had no idea Voting of the Doomed was a real episode I saw it on a blog post and I thought it was a fanfic. But oh well, live and learn.Jaisy Bohn (talk) 04:52, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy You really were gonna ask me to do that? Wow! What an honor =) Thanks and I'll see what I can do for the "Top of the Line" episodeJaisy Bohn (talk) 20:06, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy hey do you want to join projectgir and save invader zim ppppppllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeProjectgir (talk) 22:03, August 21, 2012 (UTC)projectgir I know you said this to Pg, but.... To what you just said to PG, when someone says Bringing a tv show back, it means airing new episodes. On nicktoons, they air reruns, but its not bringing it back. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i ment with new episodes instead of reruns sorry for any confusionProjectgir (talk) 00:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Reply I can help with 2, 3 and 4, 1 is WAY out my reach. I have no experience with coding, but I can try in sandbox. If it works out well, I'll do it. Poll: Favorite character! :D Article: I'm thinking ms Bitters. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 18:04, August 22, 2012 (UTC) i didn't know that how interesting (i am talking about the other projectgir thing),but you never answered my original question are you inProjectgir (talk) 19:44, August 22, 2012 (UTC)project gir IZFS's Admins list Hi, I am HyperHearts58, head admin of one of your affiliated wikis, Invader Zim Shippings Fanon WIki and I couldnt help but notice that American che is still listed among our admins on your main page but sadly she has left us quite a long time ago, whenever you have time or if you want to please replace American che with our new admin, Invader Gia. If you need the link to post I will give you it. Please and thank you. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 23:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) thanks you rock(oh p.s spread the word)i will add you to my list on my profile page ting...WAFFLESProjectgir (talk) 00:33, August 23, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Weird front page glitch? Maybe this is just me, I just noticed it a minute ago. For the side poll on the front page, the bottom portion where you're able to vote is written in German. Any reason it could be appearing like that? Dykeatron (talk) 19:03, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, the problem went away. Weird! Yes, I noticed that new message. However, from me it simply said "You have incoming transmissions." How very Star Trek-y. What do you have in mind for the front page? Dykeatron (talk) 06:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well then. A transmission is a transmission I guess. I love the control panel theme, it really would be nice to have the banner match it. Would we get the same person to make it as the person you said could mimic the effect of the link panels? That would probably be convenient. And yes, that would be nice. It would be nicer if anyone read them should they ever get finished, too. Perhaps everyone has run out of free time to spend here now that most people seem to be back at school? Dykeatron (talk) 17:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) All right, sounds good. I think it's actually starting tomorrow? That's what my friend told me, so. Dykeatron (talk) 20:31, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh man, it was so good. I'm confused though, that character was SUPPOSED to be the next companion? Like, I am actually so sick of the Ponds. Moffat needs to let them go. The Doctor says goodbye like twice and they still come back. They've been on for as long as Rose, Martha, and Donna combined. Uuuugh getting so tired of them. Dykeatron (talk) 18:29, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I still really liked it, but a few people have pointed out quite a few plot holes that kind of made it unenjoyable in some ways. For example, how did they hear Oswin's normal voice as well as the Carmen music over the microphone and then all of a sudden she had a Dalek voice? Or how inconsistent the Doctor was, telling the Daleks that they are afraid and then telling Amy that "scared isn't Dalek." I also thought the handling of Amy and Rory's relationship issues was kind of sloppy. Like, she's barren? Um... so what? Adopt? Like. It's like they shouldn't have even bothered. The Daleks forgetting the Doctor was funny but also kind of different,,, I hope they remember and relearn, haha. And I'm still interested on how Oswin is gonna come back. Still a good episode though... just sick of Moffat and the Ponds is all. Dykeatron (talk) 22:31, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I draw those characters too much. :) Sorry for the wet dog thing I ment to continue it but well I didn't I reaconly had an invader zim thing about a wet dog but It got so I was meaning to. Finish it but got grounded soo im sorry wont happen again(hopefully)Invader Cadie (talk) 04:20, August 30, 2012 (UTC)invader Cadie Page to delete Hi! I just recently joined this wiki. First of all, nice to meet you. The reason I'm leaving is because this created the page Maze d lunch 2, which has absolutely nothing to do with the wiki. Could you please delete it? Thanks. Yeah, I'll certainly look forward to editing this wiki. Gooood point. I bet you do. :D Also, I think we should stop messaging each other back and forth now. It's flooding recent changes (kind of). Sigh. Here's another page to delete. Sorry for the trouble. Hello there, Earth Monkey! I'd love to contribute anyway I can, I'll chase off any vandalizers or anything you need. Thank you! Thank you for the compliment! Although, I'm not new to wikia, I've been editing on Angry Birds Wki for about 3 months, I will help out the Zim wiki alot! Lol I know your not Jhonen Vasquez but still it's an honor to be chosen to write the scripts...It's my first writing job or something :-)Jaisy Bohn (talk) 14:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC)Jaisy hey i know i havent been on fer a wille but i just wnt to sae im sorrey fer causing any problms befor but i've learned mor about the wikee and how to usee it so ive turned over a new leef (expt for the gramar ting thats still beees there) LOL anyways sorry for any trouble i caused that you had to delete i put down personal opinoins and lucky for you i will help you not hurt you anymore (whew gld that polite thing is over) heh heh Projectgir (talk) 22:02, September 8, 2012 (UTC)projectgir thanks thats really nice of you in case your just trying to be polite tell me I can take it no joke i can I can i can do it it ggooooodd (see what i did there probably not though)Projectgir (talk) 22:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC)projectgir thank you for all your help and stuff (sorry i kinda half accused you of being almost a LIAR) see once again my brilliance comes to my advantage. I like your knew profile pic by the wayProjectgir (talk) 22:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC)projectgir new projectgir info Hey I took your advice and asked primusgod (she's not in) but she did give me an idea! I need something for people who join to do for IZ in stead of just saying o.k i will join or something. Now I know you said your busy but if you could draw some comics for projectgir and mail them in to me (i'll post my mail thing on my page when I have enough people) i will make the IZ comic collection give them to nick and blamo Invader Zim is back on nick or something like that I'll keep you updated on projectgir and its progress and stuff spread the word make comics and we'll have IZ back in no time at all from Projectgir (talk) 17:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC)projectgir great idea! Only one thing how would you post them? From Projectgir (talk) 18:41, September 9, 2012 (UTC)projectgir in the end i guess it depends on how big the comic collection is fromProjectgir (talk) 18:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC)projectbir thank you so much for your help i really apreciate it end of transmisions Projectgir (talk) 18:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC)projectgir Re: BBT America Yeah, I like watching it too. It's funny. Since I started watching four years after the show started, I'm still somewhere in season three. :/ Nice to know you like it. :) Without a doubt, it's Sheldon, the breakthrough character that makes the Big Bang Theory the Big Bang Theory. He would be annoying to know in real life, though. Ah, sorry for getting back to you so late. Well, I discovered Invader Zim on YouTube when I was about eight or nine years old. Back then, Canada didn't have a channel for nickelodeon. I was looking at the various cartoons, and a saw invader zim. Out of curiosity, I went and watched it, and I immediately liked it. The first episode I watched was Bestest Friend. That's the story. I don't really remember it better than that. Ha, sometimes I think: "I worry about the fate of the human race." So many idiotic things are happening here and there. Nick should restrict violence a little less. Invader Zim could get tons of kids to be interested in learning about science and technology, while cartoons like SpongeBob make kids think it's okay to be a mindless idiot. Nick really has no originality anymore (power rangers samurai is the best example for this), but it's their problem, so they should either smarten up and make an awesome show that is original, or make some other crappy one that gives little kids the wrong impression on the world. BTW, projectgir created "Zim professor mambrane's relationship". I already renamed the page so it has no spelling errors, but the redirect still exists. Could you go delete it? So sorry for such a late response. I agree with you completely. Nick really needs some new ideas. I seriously don't understand how it didn't just air on TeenNick instead. Still, at least we've got over 20 episodes of Invader Zim. The shows today are just way too childish. BLOODY GIR PAGE SPAM? The bloody gir page is glitched up so bad check it out and fix it please (tell me if its just my computer please) oh and check out my new poll! OOPS forget my sig Projectgir (talk) 00:02, September 25, 2012 (UTC)projectgir No problem it was nothing haven't checked my poll yet, but thank you in advance (I think) Projectgir (talk) 20:49, September 25, 2012 (UTC)projectgir your welcome and thank you all at once GIR don't touch that it's the .............. explosion generator goodbye sir ow Projectgir (talk) 23:32, September 25, 2012 (UTC)projectgir FRIEND JOINING Hey my friend is joining and when he tries it says sorry we can not join you right now tell me how to fix this! Also please give him a personolized welcome because he barely has any friends and he's moving soon so I'm trying to cheer him up sorry if it's too much to ask I'll give you his name ASAP if it's to much to ask just tell me though. Projectgir (talk) 00:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) projectgir IM NORMAL YEP DEFINETLY NO WEIRD STUFF HERE (JUST TESTING IT) Hey it was just his computer and his username is mudkippower1 I think and he's now on the wiki thanks by the way! It will be fun to see him so happy again you rock :) I'll tell him right away oh by the way when I read your messeage I was just thinking we need some good editors because #1 the most editors on a page in the last 3 whole days is stinking 2 and #2 there is way to much undone revisions because people want badges for fake edits! (I am almost guilty of that although I would never purposely do something that has no sense being there for badges) anyways I'll tell him to start editing projectgir signing off Projectgir (talk) 20:50, September 27, 2012 (UTC) happyfull :) wish I came up with that one from the (according to you...) Non spamming Projectgir (talk) 21:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey Dr. Anon, just came to tell you that I found out the wiki doesn't have the Border-radius template, which makes borders... round. It's really useful, so is it okay if a go ahead and make it? Thanks. Ah, and by the way, your talk page is getting pretty loooooong. You should archive it. See how the borders are round here? Basically, that's how the border-radius template does it's magic. Looks like the template works. Victory :D Re:Archiving Really simple. when you want to archive, click "edit" on your talk page and copy all the content you want to archive. Then, remove all the content you want to archive from your talk page. At the top of the page, add User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 1 to the top of your talk page to make the archive accessible from your talk page. Press publish, and click on "User talk:Dr. Anonymous1/Archive 1", which is currently a dead link. Once you're there, press 'create" and paste all the talk page messages you removed from your talk page. And BAM. You archived. Archives should not be edited, so you can protect yours if you like. As you probably know, we archive beacuase wikia views talk pages as a public place, it is therefore prohibited to remove any messages of any kind unless they are spam of vandalism. ADMIN EXTRAS? Hey I was just wondering the other day what are the advantages to being an admin besides humongo respect and the worlds largest talk page? Reply soon Projectgir (talk) 21:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey doctor I bet your all mad at me because I kinda spammed almost but it was an accident I thought I saw a grammar error I thought it might be behind the pic (witch was a really stupid thought) but in the end I hit publish by accident and all that stuff so I just wanted to say that from Projectgir (talk) 00:30, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I guess what I should say is what are the differences between an admin and just a normal editor? [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 23:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Cyber-Genius Wanted I don't have the most of the needed knowledge either.... This is probably the most decent job I can do with the monitor. I still have little know-how with image editing soft-wares. Another glitch Hey doctor I was talking with mudkip today and he brought up that it showed his badges on other peoples pages instead of letting you look at there badges and so I checked to see if it was just him, but of course it is a glitch! Your the only person I know who can fix it just a heads up from the amazing [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 23:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) O.K I made another oops its all a learning experience so I wanted to add a pic to the coach walrus page so I dragged it and it seemed to be here so pleased with my work I checked the page and I apparently did nothing! I like the wiki and don't want to get banned witch is why I'm telling you this sorry go ahead and undo it though it's kinda stupid for me to undo my own edit so I don't seem like a spammer. From the still learning [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 00:23, October 3, 2012 (UTC) oh it's not preventing me, but before I came here on other wikis I saw spammers undoing there edits and then redoing them over and over again and I don't wanna seem like a spammer. from the amazing [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 10:44, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm BACCCKK! :P Yep, I'm back, and ready to try that main page subsidary thingy :D! I think I figured it out, I talked to a fellow admin about it. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:04, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Welp, can't do it really right now actually. I actually figured out the coding, but the photos are just way too big, and I haven't gotten that far into coding. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh wow never thought of that that's why your the admin and I'm not heh-heh I made a funny [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 00:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Um.... I just said: I can't do them unless they're resized. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 00:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Program? I'm using what I can in wikia. (BTW, this is my 1000th edit. HOORAY!!! :D) --Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Two things The first thing is something that you've probably already noticed. I'm done two more monitors! :D Yay. Now, on to the second thing. You probably noticed this already too, but I've done clean up on two articles that had the template germs, GIR and Zim just want you to check on them a little bit to see if the template should be removed on those pages or not. Thanks. :) Yeah, we should probably have that section removed. It just takes up space. Hooray. :) (I got a notification e-mail about it a while ago.) Uh dude? No offense... but talk page archives usually vary from 70-100 sections. And every page added (Even sub pages) can help cause lag. Would you mind to fix it? Sorry! :) Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Actually I just noticed... It's actually 50. :P But seriously, 30 is kinda low. Just look at this example: http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TDIFan13/Archive_1 Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:47, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Also, do you think Blossom Of Death is due for a promotion? Like rollbacker? As a plain admin we can do that! :D Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 23:57, October 6, 2012 (UTC) K. I'll do it. Hi, I'm Zimfan! Talk To me! I Am Normal. 01:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacker? Hey I was looking back on my talk page and you said I should try for rollbacker what is this and how do I earn it? oh yeah why'd you change your pic no offense I liked your old one better [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 02:44, October 7, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your new avatar It's good to see another fan of Doctor Who on the wiki. Funny story, the day you changed your pic to the tenth doctor was the day i told GIR about it lawl. Mudkippower1 (talk) 12:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I have heard of that fanfic, but i havent seen any of the old series sadly. :/ Mudkippower1 (talk) 14:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Mudkip's told me that to wich season should I watch? [[User:Projectgir|'Projectgir']] [[User talk:Projectgir|'(Talk)']] 15:43, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Object infoboxes You know, I'm starting to thing that we could use some object infoboxes such as "Irken technology" or just "object infobox" to make pages look more appealing. Any thoughts? Also, I've been looking around on other talk pages and I've seen discussion about the wiki's lack of policies, and I'd like to help out with that. SECOND BEST SHOW EVER!!!!! 23:01, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, it would probably look something like this (what I'd expect it to be in source mode): For discussing the rules, we could go to Invader ZIM Wiki:Ways To Help, but we could also have chat booted back up (I know that you guys had it disabled, but we've been having more activity lately) so that we could talk there without having to edit several times to save the trouble. I already have a few rules and policies in mind: *Content page layout (order of sections, ex. Appearance, Personality, Role in Invader Zim, etc. (I actually prefer that articles have a history section too, but it doesn't that it would work out here :P)) *Manual of style (How you want the paragraphs and trivia to look like, their tense, past or present.) I also suggest a page called "administrative requests", were non-administrators an request something, such as blocking requests for vandalizing users, lock requests for high traffic pages, permission to edit templates, etc.